ShadowSpirit020/Characters/Families
Here is a listing of all of my other characters - ones that don't get pages. They are arranged by family and alphabetically. Aelianus (Charming) family of Rome, Italy Clemensia Aelianus Clemensia Aelianus is the Queen of Rome, Italy and Rome Castle. She is the daughter of former king Augustus Aelianus, granddaughter of Nelius and Quintessa, niece of Valentina Charming, and cousin of King Leonidas Charming. This makes her the "Aunt" of Calypso and Cayden, though she is technically first-cousin-once-removed. Clemensia is very close to her cousin and they keep in regular contact. Leonidas has recently been asking Clemensia's help in trying to deal with his court and children and has asked if the twin can spend time with her during the summer. Augustus Aelianus Nelius Aelianus Quintessa Aelianus Charming family of Athens, Greece Leonidas Charming King Leonidas Charming is the King of Charming Castle in his area, son of the late Sirius and Valentina Charming, husband of the late Queen Alexis and father of twins Calypso and Cayden Charming. He is a kind, loving father and devoted ruler, and makes sure he spends equal time with his children, who lost their mother at five-years-old, and the kingdom. : Recently, and unknown to him, there has been talking about people pushing Cayden to be like him. Leonidas doesn't care what Cayden does and has become very worried for Cayden after seeing him have a panic attack. He's asked Calypso to see what is going on with Cayden. While his children are at Ever After, Leonidas is working on finding out who's the reason behind Cayden having the distant relationship he has with his son. Alexis Charming Queen Alexis Charming is the late wife of King Leonidas and the late mother of Calypso and Cayden. She was a kind, caring queen and mother, before passing away when the twins were five to an unknown illness. : Alexis was not born into royalty, in fact, she was born poor. She grew up in the streets, which forced her to give a grim and cold outlook on everything. It wasn't until she was caught stealing food from the Royal Castle, but then where she would get a second chance in life. Queen Valentina took her under her wing and helped her. Eventually, she got close with Leonidas and the two fell in love and later married. Valentina Charming (née Aelianus) Queen Valentina Charming (née Aelianus) is the former Queen of Athens Castle, wife of the late King Sirius Charming, mother of Leonidas Charming, and grandmother of Calypso and Cayden. She comes from the Aelianus Charming family of Rome, Itlay, and was arranged to marry Sirius at a young age, as her older brother, Augustus, was Heir Apparent of Rome. : It was thanks to Valentina that Leonidas even married Alexis, of course back then, they didn't like each other. When Alexis died, Valentina returned to the kingdom to help her son raise the twins, which enabled her to form a strong grandmother to grandchild bonds with them both. Sirius Charming King Sirius Charming is the former king of Athens Castle. He was the husband of Valentina Charming, father of Leonidas Charming, and the grandfather of Calypso and Cayden. Unfortunately, Sirius passed away when Leonidas was very young, so he has no memory of his father. Ajax Charming Artemisia Charming Charming family of Londust, Great Britale Colton Charming Colton Charming '''is the former King of Londust Castle. He is the father of Easton Charming, father-in-law of Journey Charming, and paternal grandfather of Kaelyn, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. He is also the great-grandfather of Kaelyn's unborn children. He has an extremely close relationship with his grandchildren and tends to be more of their father figure than their actual father. Siena Charming '''Siena Charming is the former Queen of Londust Castle. She is the mother of Easton Charming, mother-in-law of Journey Charming, and paternal grandmother of Kaelyn, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. She is also the great-grandmother of Kaelyn's unborn children. Like her husband, Seina is extremely close to her grandchildren and supports anything her grandchildren do and doesn't see anything wrong with them wanting to follow their own paths. She, in particular, supports Adelaide's dream to travel and was fine with her dropping out of school. She and Colton are paying for all of Adelaide's expenses as she travels all over the world. Easton Charming Journey Charming Dancer-Charming family of Grimmany Fallon Dancer-Charming Queen Fallon Dancer is the Ruler of the Sixth Dancer Castle, the current Sixth Dancing Princess, wife of King Carmen Charming, mother of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. She unknowingly ignores her other children in favor of training Jordan to be the best Dancer Prince. Cameron Charming King Cameron Charming is the husband of Fallon Dancer, the current Sixth Dancing Princess, and King of their Castle. He is the General of their Royal Military and the father of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. Cameron comes from a military-based-Charming family, his father being a former Major and his mother being a former Captain. His younger sister is still in the Military and they keep in contact. Cameron only attended Ever After High as he was chosen to be the Sixth Prince Charming successor. Cameron was never close to his sons since Fallon took over raising them, plus his work with the military kept him busy. After the birth of his daughter, he started doing less work and spent more time with his children, mainly Tyler and Audrey, since Fallon didn't really raise them, focusing more on Jordan. Due to this, Cameron's bond with his younger son and only daughter is much stronger, and he is the one that really cares about them. Cayleigh Charming General Cayleigh Charming is Cameron Charming's younger sister, the mother of Mercedes Charming, and aunt of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. Mercedes Charming Faraji Family of Cairo, Fairgypt Saima Faraji Saima Faraji' is the mother of Amari Faraji and ex-wife of Gamal Okafor. * Saima is an Arabic name meaning "Fasting Woman". * Faraji is an African last name meaning "Solace". * Okafor is her married name, after divorcing Gamal, she returned to her Maiden Name. Naji Faraji Naji Faraji is the son of Abioye and Karyme Faraji and the older brother of Saima Faraji and the uncle of Amari Faraji. He is the current Adviser until Amari is of age - though that was before his destiny was chosen. * Naji is an Arabic name meaning "Safe". Abioye Faraji Abioye Faraji is the husband of Karyme Faraji and the father of Saima and Naji Faraji. He is also the former Adviser for Pharaoh Zaire Farrow. * Abioye is an African name meaning "The son of royalty". Karyme Faraji Karyme Faraji is the wife of Abioye Faraji and the mother of Saima and Naji Faraji. * Karyme is an Arabic name meaning "Generous friend". Gamal Okafor Gamal Okafor is the father of Amari Faraji and the ex-husband of Saima Faraji. Farrow family of Cairo, Fairgypt Pharaoh Zaire Farrow Queen Alecta Farrow Prince Kamuzu Farrow Prince Odion Farrow Prince Skylar Farrow Ebony Farrow Ebony Farrow is the former queen of Fairygypt, Zaire's mother and the grandmother of Thalia and her brothers. Unlike her husband who was very traditional, Ebony gladly welcomed Alecta into the family, not even caring that she was Greek. She loves her grandchildren very much and supports each of their dreams. It is said that Thalia got her eyes from Ebony. Eshaq Farrow Eshaq Farrow is the former Pharaoh of Fairygypt and Amasis' father, making him Thalia and her brother's grandfather. Hua family of Faetong, China * Kaelyn and Xiao's children are on the Tree for easier meanings. Li-Qin Hua * Li-Qin is a Chinese name meaning "beautiful harp, lute or zither. ** It is often spelled as "Liqin". * Li-Qin was named as an homage to "Li Hua" from Disney's Mulan. Shan-Yuan Hua * Shan-Yuan is a Chinese name meaning "mountain spring". ** It is often spelled as "Shanyuan". * Shan-Yuan was named as an homage to "General Li Shang" from Disney's Mulan. Tou-Zhou Hua * Tou-Zhou is a Chinese name meaning "He Who Bears Life" ** It is sometimes spelled as "Touzhou" * Tou-Zhou was named as an homage to "Zhou Hua" from Disney's Mulan. Hook family of Neverland Captain Jamieson Hook Captain Abigail Hook Captain Abigail Hook is the widowed wife of Captain Jamieson Hook, mother of CJ and Jaiden Hook, and the captain of the Jolly Roger. Jaiden Hook Jameson Hook Charlotte Hook Ivashov family of Russia Aleksandr Ivashov Sir Aleksandr Ivashov is a former Knight of the Russian Royal Family, husband of Sophia Charming, and the father of Aleksei and Arina. He is also the paternal grandfather of Vitali and Victoria. He passed away during a war when Aleksei was very young. Sophia Charming Lady Sophia Charming Ivashov is the wife of the late Sir Aleksandr Ivashov and the mother of Aleksei and Arina. She is also the paternal grandmother of Vitali and Victoria. Sophia remains in Russia waiting for news from her daughter-in-law about her missing Grandchildren, but so far no luck. Arina Ivashov Aleksei's younger sister. Kuznetsov family of Russia Nikolai Kuznetsov Nikolai Kuznetsov is the son of Fabiyan and Raisa Kuznetsov, older brother of Alyona Kuznetsov, husband of the late Natasha Kuznetsov and father of Calina Kuznetsov. Nikolai lives in a small town in Russia with his daughter and his the blacksmith of the town. He is very protective of his one daughter but wants her to do things she wants. When he first learns of her destiny, he is unsure and finds it ridiculous and believes people should be able to choose what they want to do with their life. He fully supports Calina being a rebel. * His name is Russian meaning Victorious; conqueror of the people. A variant of Nicholas". * Kuznetsov is a Russian last name which directly points to the occupation – "Kuznets" in Russian is a blacksmith. Natasha Kuznetsov Natasha Kuznetsov is the wife of Nikolai Kuznetsov and the late mother of Calina Kuznetsov. Natasha passed away when Calina was only a few months old to cancer, which she found she had during her pregnancy. Natasha didn't want to get healed, so she bore it and nine months later gave birth to Calina Natalya Kuznetsov. She managed to live to see Calina up to six months before passing away at the hospital with her family. * Natasha is a Russian name which means "Born on Christmas Day" Ilarion Kuznetsov Illarion Kuznetsov is the grandfather of Nikolai and Alyona Kuznetsov and the great-grandfather of Calina and Nikolay Kuznetsov. Not much is known about him, but Nikolai has mentioned that he is the reason why Calina and he both have their "abilities". Lera Kuznetsov Fabiyan Kuznetsov Raisa Kuznetsov Raisa is Nikolai's mother. Raisa had been traveling around the world since the passing of her husband, but she returned home after learning that her daughter-in-law passed away. Raisa knew Natasha's time was limited, especially learning she had cancer but wasn't expecting her to pass when Calina was only a few months old. Merrick family of Wales, Engrimm Aeron Merrick Cristyn Merrick Aderyn Merrick Deryn Merrick Andras Merrick Novaya family of Russia Vasilisa Novaya Vasilisa Novaya is the adoptive mother Blake Von Dark and Brangwen Von Dark, and a fierce follower of Von Rothbart. Upon orders by her Lord, she kidnaped Aleksei and Catherine Ivashov's twin children, Vitali and Victoria and raised them as her own. She did not plan on falling in love with the twins, but she did. Unfortunately, they ended up overhearing her talking to Odile which would change them both. Brangwen ends up rebelling more and Blake's dark magic vanishes completely, only allowing him to use Light magic. Starkey family of Neverland William Starkey Lakota Starkey Jaylin Starkey Lauren Starkey S'Pades family of Wonderland The S'Pades family are known for having a pastel color rainbow. King Alastor S'Pades King Alastor S'Pades is the King of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, husband of Queen Lilara, and the father of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Alastor is a very loyal, brave, and strong King, always taking care of the people and his family before himself. He is very supportive of his family, especially with Quinn and them being non-binary. He doesn't know about the bullying between his children, as they fake being cute and charming when he's near and Quinn doesn't tell their him or Lilara. He worries a lot about Quinn especially after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, preventing them and Bravery from returning home. They only way they were able to contact one another is using Quinn's new MirrorPad. His pastel color is red. Queen Lilara S'Pades Queen Lilara S'Pades is the Queen of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, wife of King Alastor S'Pades, and the mother of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Lilara loves all her children but has a special bond with Quinn that is unexplainable to many others. Unlike her husband, Lilara saw the bullying between her children. It was her that suggested the Quinn go to Ever After High, thinking a change of scenery might do them good. She also had Bravely go with them, knowing he would be able to help Quinn if they needed it. Before marrying into the Spades Royal Family, Lilara was a commoner and was very poor. She was surprised when Alastor picked her of all the females in the Spades Kingdom to be his queen. She then learned that it was her generosity and kindness that made him fall for her. Her pastel color is lavender, which is most likely where Quinn got their purple hair. Ainsley S'Pades Ainsley S'Pades is the oldest son of the S'Pades family and Bravery S'Pades older twin brother. Ainsley often believes he should be the one to inherit the throne. He feels that he is the better choice when really, he isn't. When it comes to who would put the kingdom before themselves, it would be Quinn. Out of the three other siblings, Ainsley is the one that does most of the verbal bullying to Quinn. Ainsley is rarely afraid of people, he's not even afraid of his parents. But he is afraid of his twin brother. Due to the training Bravery's gone through to become a Knight, he's much stronger and taller than his brother and could easily do him away. Ainsley doesn't bother in bullying him, so he goes after Quinn, but, he does not know how protective Bravery is over Quinn. Ainsley's pastel color is green. Skye S'Pades Skye S'Pades is the second youngest of the S'Pades family. Skye is literally what some people call "dumb blondes" (even though her hair is orange). Despite being the older, she listens to everything Thea says. She listens to Thea because she believes she is the smarter one, which isn't off. Skye is 13-years-old. Skye's pastel color is orange. Thea S'Pades Thea S'Pades is the youngest of the S'Pades family. Thea is the smarter of the twin sisters and is even smarter than Ainsley. She isn't smarter than Bravery. Thea is the mastermind behind all the plots involving bullying and teasing Quinn. Thea is 11-years-old but acts like she's 16. She also has a high IQ. Thea's pastel color is pink. Regina S'Pades Queen Regina S'Pades is the mother of King Alastor S'Pades. She was very strict with bringing up her son and intended for him to follow, but to her shock, he didn't. She lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his chose of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what her pastel color was, but it's possible that it was yellow. Adam S'Pades King Adam S'Pades is the father of King Alastor S'Pades. Similar to his wife and queen, he was very strict with raising his son, making him think that women were nothing compared to the men. Once his son became King, he was shocked by much of the rules being changed. He lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his choice of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what his pastel color was, but it's possible that it was grey. Vaughan-le Fey family of Camelot Arthfael Vaughan Prince Arthfael Vaughan is the current generation's Agravaine ''and the older brother of Teagan and Caerwyn' Luwddoc. Sadly, his life ended as he took his place in the ''Arthurian Legends against the current generation's Lancelot. Caerwyn Vaughan Lloyd Vaughan King Lloyd Aneirin Teagan Vaughan Solana Vaughan (née Cantington) Elinor le Fey Gaynor le Fey Irwen le Fey Maeryn le Fey Meinir le Fey Other families Alycia Tanner Alycia Tanner was Audrey Charming's nanny and more mother-figure of her life. She is also the woman who practically raised Audrey since she was born. Alycia is the main mother figure in Audrey's life and probably the one that really cares about her. Category:Subpages Characters' families